Darkstalker's Legacy
by Theresalwaysthatone
Summary: Darkstalker will never be forgotten. His deeds will never be forgotten. His friends never forgot.


_Ok so this one is actually going to need some explanation.  
I don't really know if this counts as a poem. What I basically did was read the Legend of Darkstalker (three times actually), and then try to summarise each chapter, or at least each key event, into a few, abstract words. I followed a layout of 4 lines, then 2, except at the very end. So I can't classify it as a poem, especially since it doesn't flow together at all. One of my weaker literary pieces, but I enjoyed making it.  
I was inspired to write this after reading the Legend of Darkstalker while writing Past Riddled Aftermath. I think it was only after I read the book a second time during that adventure that I realized how truly /evil/ Darkstalker was. I noticed that no one actually talked about how much Darkstalker did to other. No one talked about how Fathom felt, how Clearsight felt, and how his father felt. Everyone only focused on Darkstalker himself. Darkstalker basically killed Indigo, and manipulated Clearsight to his advantage. There's no way Fathom or Clearsight weren't mentally scarred in some way. That's a pretty damn traumatic event isn't it? I wanted to write something to express how I felt, but I didn't know what. So I just kinda started writing.  
Obviously I fucked up, because this "poem" didn't really do any of those things. It went from trying to express an emotion, to telling a story. About Darkstalker. Who would have guessed.  
I'm going to stop rambling on, since I'm sure no one else has the attention span to read all of that._

_Also help I write to many poems of Darkstalker_

The Legend of Darkstalker.  
The Tail of the Devil.  
The Bane of Icewings.  
The Dragon of Nightmares.

Many names for one evil.  
They all mean the same thing.

Under three moons,  
A dragon did hatch.  
Three powers of the world,  
Burning through his blood.

The moment he learned of his powers,  
The future of the world had been cast.

He longed for the power,  
He yearned for it.  
Darkstalker embraced the moons.  
And forced the other to let go.

The first thrice-moonborn hybrid.  
And the first selfish, evil decision.

His soulmate;  
A dragon who sees every future,  
Who watches every death,  
And who can save or kill the whole world.

He could save the whole world too.  
But killing the world is a whole lot easier.

His parents hated each other,  
His parent hated him.  
And Darkstalker loathed him,  
The bitter ice and the rotting soul.

He promised never to lose his soul,  
But the Icewing only helped tear it to shreds.

Endless vision,  
All future scenes.  
But why focus on the future,  
When you can focus here and now?

Far away, death and horror presently spread,  
But here it was the future to worry about.

She told him never to use his powers,  
She said the future would spiral out of control.  
But all the visions he saw,  
It was only him in control.

Just another reminder of the price,  
Another victim of the unknown power.

He gave his powers away,  
Just to reassure Clearsight.  
And all she did for him,  
Was spit her distrust in his face.

He tried to be kind, only for it to hurt him.  
The only other option was fear.

Arctic found out about it.  
His Talons of Power.  
Darkstalker had no regrets,  
Arctic had several.

Fathom was scared and scarred.  
Darkstalker thought he could help.

It dawned upon him though,  
The Massacre was worse than he expected.  
The Seawing was stuck without a purpose,  
Indigo the only reason to even live.

That purple Seawing though,  
She'd have to go.

She could have killed him.  
She could have ended him  
So what's a little harm in a small spell?  
Invincibility is such a small thing.

The spell only changed his scales,  
But it changed his whole view of the world.

All was good in life,  
All was going as he wanted.  
Then Foeslayer was captured.  
Foeslayer was _killed_.

Foeslayer was gone,  
She was _gone._

Arctic was the reason.  
Arctic _killed_ her, even if not by his own claws.  
He killed her, as surely as if he stabbed her.  
And now they will pay.

Everyone thought he had snapped,  
But Darkstalker thought he was doing fine.

Why not kill the Icewings?  
They deserve it for the pain he felt.  
Just a simple spell.  
And break their tribe as easily as a twig.

Finally he got rid of that pesky Seawing.  
She was only in the way of his plans.

Now he was the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia,  
Now he could do whatever he wanted.  
And no dragon tried to kill him,  
Not without ending their pitiful existence.

What does one death matter here and there,  
When you hold the power of the moons in your talons?

Arctic didn't try to kill him,  
But he was going to end Whiteout.  
One of his only dragonets,  
To be used as a bargaining chip.

If you can change your scales,  
Why not enchant a dragon?

Arctic was just an item.  
He deserved it.  
He deserved it all.  
His soul was rotted away.

Yet as Darkstalker thought of Arctic's soul,  
He forgave all thought of his own.

Arctic would pay,  
As he stood on the stage,  
As he tore himself in pain,  
Arctic would pay.

Piece by piece,  
The dragon died.

Organ by organ,  
Pint by pint,  
Blue blood spilled out,  
And Arctic died.

The proud Icewing Prince,  
Died taking orders from his son.

Now it was time to kill a queen.  
Subjects shall bow down to him.  
And Clearsight will see him,  
How great he'd be and how wrong she was.

But he needed the scroll.  
The scroll they _stole_ from him.

Fathom and Clearsight plotting against him,  
Trying to stop his rise to fame.  
He didn't notice Clearsight's pain,  
He didn't see Fathom's anguish.

Indigo was just an object,  
Someone in his way.  
The love between the two never crossed his mind.  
The agony of Fathom never caught his eyes.

He was the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia,  
Why should he care about the others?

And Clearsight,  
She was destined to be with him.  
Her vision was flawed.  
The disbelief she felt was nothing to him.

Why should he care about the others,  
When they didn't care about him?

The only dragon he could trust,  
And she threw it all away.  
She helped unravel his plans.  
She betrayed him.

Darkstalker was certain he could fix it,  
But forgot about the other animus.

Fathom swore never to use his powers,  
Yet fear is more powerful than mere words.  
Fathom swore never to lose his soul,  
Yet love is the most powerful force in the world.

Darkstalker was certain he was on the right path.  
He had no regrets.

And then she whispered those final phrases,  
She said those final words.  
Then slipped on the bracelet of doom,  
And for a split second, he was able to read the truth.

She loved him,  
She feared him,  
She saw him,  
The real him,  
And it pained her to do what she did.

The pain, the fear, the hate, the love, the endless futures.  
He saw them all, felt them all,

And then he was gone.

They all were.


End file.
